


service of venus

by orca_mandaeru



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bath Sex, Frottage, M/M, Prince!Yeosang, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Wax Play, everyone loves yeosang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: As the Crown Prince of the kingdom, Yeosang has mountains of responsibility on his shoulders. Good thing there are plenty of willing hands around the castle to help relieve his stress.





	service of venus

**Author's Note:**

> time for a yeosang smutfest!! tags for future chapters, there's one for every member~

The air is cool and breezy from the open window, causing the flame of the small candle to flicker. Yeosang turns the page of his book, squinting at the tiny inked numbers. The huge tome is filled cover to cover with trade records, nothing but endless simple transactions. Yeosang hates slogging through these when he could be reading a novel instead, but it's necessary. As the Crown Prince, it's Yeosang's responsibility to prepare for his kingly duties. It's not all wealth and hunting, at least for their kingdom.

At least Seonghwa is here to help. He's been a consistent positive in Yeosang's life, the son of a noble entrepreneur and advisor-in-training. When Yeosang is King, Seonghwa will be there to discuss kingdom matters with, a reliable sounding board knowledgeable in most subjects. 

Seonghwa supports him through everything. Yeosang can always rely on him to take of anything he needs. 

Yeosang picks up an ornately embroidered bookmark, closing the thick book around it. Seonghwa is poring over a different volume, his brow scrunched in concentration. Yeosang takes a moment to unabashedly stare, following the regal line of his nose and chin, his plump lips. 

Moving slowly, Yeosang stands up and moves quietly behind Seonghwa, resting his forearms on his shoulders. Seonghwa peers up at him, a small relaxed smile spreading across his face. "Hey."

Yeosang rests his chin on Seonghwa's shoulder, arms snaking around his chest and pulling him closer. "We've been doing this a while, haven't we?" Seonghwa's lips curl up; he knows Yeosang well enough to see where this is going. 

He gently takes Yeosang's face in hand, tilting his head closer until their breaths mingle together. "Are you bored?" 

Yeosang nods silently, his skin already tingling from the proximity and anticipation. Seonghwa heaves a put-upon sigh, eyes fond. "My spoiled little princess wants a distraction already, huh?" 

Yeosang's breath catches in his throat at the nickname, heart rate increasing, feeling distinctly like a songbird caught in the claws of a cat. "Please, can I have it?" he says, voice deep and rough with how dry his mouth is. 

"You know I'll give you anything," Seonghwa murmurs back before leaning in and connecting their lips. Seonghwa kisses like he works, slow and methodical and blisteringly efficient, rendering Yeosang to a pile of mush in seconds. 

Yeosang responds enthusiastically, a little noise pressed out of his chest as Seonghwa licks into his mouth. Seonghwa holds his chin with both hands as he stands up from his chair. They have an ease that can only come with years of learning each other's bodies. Seonghwa gropes behind him and shoves the books off the table, wincing with regret immediately after. Yeosang smiles into his lips and it gets messy, stray drops of spit smearing between them. 

Seonghwa pulls away, eyes dark and lidded. Yeosang loves seeing him like this, knowing he has such a strong effect on someone usually so good at controlling himself. Seonghwa turns them around until the backs of Yeosang's thighs are presses up against the desk, pushing him until his back is is flat against the surface. 

Yeosang stares up at the high ceiling for a moment, the pace of his breaths picking up, skin hot where Seonghwa's hands are now gripping his thighs. He tilts his head up to meet Seonghwa's eyes, who's just been staring at him, taking the sight in. "Come on, hurry up," Yeosang says, hooking his feet behind Seonghwa's back and pulling him closer. 

Seonghwa huffs out a laugh and bends down to kiss him softly one more time, palms sliding up his thighs to rest on his belt, unlatching it with ease. Yeosang lifts his hips to help him pull his pants off, the cool air washing over his bare skin. Technically anyone could walk into the room and see them like this, but it's not like Yeosang gives a shit about that. The entire castle has probably heard or seen him getting fucked once or twice. 

Seonghwa's palms come down again to smooth over the insides of his bare thighs, nails scratching light enough to send a shiver up Yeosang's spine. His cock is filling out against his stomach, hips shifting to try and get some contact. 

Noting Yeosang's impatient pout, Seonghwa draws back and pushes his thighs back until his legs are dangling over his shoulders. Still taking his sweet time, Seonghwa noses down the line of Yeosang's inner thigh, wet lips leaving a cool trace on his heated skin. He's expecting him to go for his leaking cock, but instead Seonghwa leans down and licks flat over his tight hole. 

Yeosang squeaks and throws his arm over his face, hips jerking, caught between pressing forward of away from the intense sensation. Seonghwa doesn't let up, tongue massaging over him hard, the tip slipping inside. Yeosang's teeth close around his sleeve to keep his desperate whines muffled, thighs squeezing around the shoulders between them. 

Seonghwa's tongue works him open nice and pliant, wiggling its way deeper into him, the wet slide sending sparks up his spine. Drawing back for a second, Seonghwa reaches up and pulls Yeosang's arm away from his mouth. "Let me hear you. We both know you don't care if someone else hears too." 

It's true, but the sound of his wanton moans echoing in the empty library still paints a blush across his face. Satisfied, Seonghwa returns to eating the life out of him, fucking him hard with his tongue. Yeosang moans out loud, placing his hands on the desk and grinding forward into that hot mouth. 

Reaching up again, Seonghwa wraps a hand around Yeosang's dripping cock, rubbing tight circles right under the head. It only takes a bare couple seconds before Yeosang's back is arching hard as his orgasm crashes over him, thighs spasming around Seonghwa's head and whining. 

Removing his tongue with a filthy wet sound, Seonghwa takes in the sight of the boneless mess he's reduced the Prince to, chuckling softly under his breath. Yeosang's legs slip limply away from his shoulders, chest heaving up and down and mind turned to mush. 

Seonghwa dips down and laps up the cum pooling on Yeosang's stomach, looking up and maintaining eye contact as he does. Yeosang's breath blows out of him, head thumping down on the desk. After he's done Seonghwa stands up, fishes around for Yeosang's discarded pants and pulling them back on. 

Yeosang lets him manhandle him, pick him up gently from the desk and lay him down on the ornate couch next to the bookcases. He leans up for one last kiss, humming contentedly as Seonghwa pets his head before pulling his chair back up and flipping his book open again. 

Yeosang loves being a spoiled prince.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
